Doppelläufige Schrotflinte
Die Doppelläufige Schrotflinte ist eine Waffe aus Call of Duty: World at War und Call of Duty: Black Ops.thumb|Die Doppelläufige Schrotflinte Call of Duty: World at War Kampagne In der Kampagne kann man die Doppelläufige Schrotflinte in Vertreibung und eine abgesägte Version mit Vordergriff in Ring aus Stahl finden. Die Waffe ist extrem stark und säbelt mit Leichtigkeit Körperteile ab, hat aber keine große Reichweite. Multiplayer Wie jede andere Schrotflinte hat auch die Doppelläufige ihre Vorteile und bestimmten Verwendungen. Wenn man sie im Häuserkampf einsetzt, dann ist sie sehr mächtig. Viele Spieler bevorzugen die M1897 Trenchgun, denn diese hat mehr Kugeln im Magazin, weniger Rückstoß und mehr Reichweite; das kann man jedoch mit den beiden Extras Ruhige Hand und Flinkheit ausgleichen, wodurch die Doppelläufige Schrotflinte eindeutig zur besseren Wahl wird, vorrausgesetzt, der Spieler kennt sich wenigstens ein bisschen mit dem Kampf auf engstem Raum aus. Wenn der Spieler lieber ins Visier geht, kann man sich das Extra 3 für Ruhige Hand auch schenken und zum Beispiel Totenstille nehmen, wodurch jegliche Fußschritte nicht zu hören sind. Man bewegt sich komplett leise und kann sich so leichter an Gegner heranschleichen. Wenn man also den engen Raum im Häuserkampf effektiv mit den richtigen Extras verbindet, ist die Doppelläufige Schrotflinte dreimal so stark wie die M1897. Die Doppelläufige Schrotflinte landet fast immer sofortige Kills, selbst gegen Spieler die Juggernaut benutzen, sogar auf eine überraschend weite Distanz. Ruhige Hand hilft da nochmal prima mit, denn dann muss man nicht mal ins Visier gehen, um einen Kill zu schaffen. Diese Waffe mit Flinkheit zu kombinieren ist beinahe ein Muss, denn man hat immer nur 2 Kugeln im Magazin und das Nachladen muss besonders auf engem Raum schnell gehen. Die hohe Feuerrate sorgt dafür, dass man noch schnell den zweiten Schuss abgeben kann, wenn der erste nicht getötet hat, das hat jedoch zum Nachteil, dass man ziemlich wehrlos ist, sollten sich mehr Gegner im Umfeld befinden. Überlebenskampf Die Doppelläufige Schrotflinte ist auf allen Karten verfügbar, ihre abgesägte kleinere Version nur auf den ersten drei. Das Problem, dass man andauernd nachladen muss, sowie die geringe Genauigkeit lassen sie zu einer Waffe werden, die nicht oft benutzt wird. Trotzdem macht sie extrem hohen Schaden und tötet bis Runde 15 mit einem Treffer. Auf den ersten drei Maps teilen sich die M1897 und die Doppelläufige Schrotflinte Munition und können bis zu 120 Schuss in Reserve haben. Doppelfeuer-Malzbier und Speed Cola werden empfohlen, um die Feuerrate zu verstärken und die Nachladezeit zu halbieren. Juggernog ist zwar sowieso fast immer Pflicht, hilft aber mit dieser Waffe besonders, falls man nachladen muss und keine Möglichkeit hat, großartig vor den Zombies zu fliehen. Wenn man die Waffe auf Der Riese puncht, erhöht sich der Schaden, die Genauigkeit und die Reichweite, weiterhin wird die Nachladezeit verkürzt. Call of Duty: Black Ops Die Doppelläufige Schrotflinte erscheint in Black Ops auf den zurückkehrenden Karten aus dem Zombiemodus von World at War. Man kann sie jedoch nur an der Wand kaufen und nicht mehr an der Kiste bekommen. Der einzige wirklich bemerkbare Unterschied zwischen den beiden Spielen ist, dass das Ende der Patronen in Black Ops viel mehr glänzt und im Licht reflektiert wird. Die Olympia scheint der Nachfolger im Geiste zu sein. Es ist auffällig, dass der Charakter die normale Doppelläufige Schrotflinte so hält, als hätte sie einen Griff, deshalb sieht es so aus, als würde die Waffe über der linken Hand schweben. Das wurde gemacht, damit man nicht zwei unterschiedliche Animationen für die beiden Waffen machen musste, was Platz spart. Die abgesägte Version der Waffe kann man in Nacht der Untoten und Verrückt von der Wand kaufen, außerdem hält Michael Rooker in der Anfangsszene von Call of the Dead zwei von ihnen in der Hand. Sie sind auf dieser Karte jedoch nicht benutzbar und scheinen einfach wiederverwendete Objekte aus World at War zu sein. In einer Szene schießt er damit fünf Schüsse ohne nachzuladen, obwohl es allerhöchstens möglich ist, vier Schüsse ohne nachzuladen abzugeben. Infos *Die Nachladeanimation im Multiplayer ist schneller als die in der Kampagne. *Die Beschreibung im Spiel sagt, dass die Waffe von den Amerikanern entwickelt wurde, aber in der Kampagne sieht man sie trotzdem nur in den Händen von Russen und Deutschen. *Laut dem Lösungsbuch von World at War ist die Waffe russischer Abstammung, was sich wieder mit der Beschreibung im Spiel beißt. Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Schrotflinten Kategorie:Zombie Mode Waffen